Smile
by joelle-sama
Summary: Athos se questionne sur les raisons qui ont poussé Aramis à les trahir en acceptant de devenir capitaine des mousquetaires. Mais les sourires d'Aramis ne mentent jamais...


_Voici une petite réflexion sur les sentiments amicaux d'Athos envers Aramis..._ Ca pourrait faire complément à mon autre réflexion, _Détail_...

**Smile**

_-Mais où est Aramis ?_

_-Il nous a trahi en acceptant le brevet de capitaine des mousquetaires…_

Après une longue discussion avec d'Artagnan, Jean et Porthos, Athos invita ses compagnons à profiter du reste de la nuit pour dormir un peu ; il insista aussi pour assurer la garde de la modeste demeure.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il se demandait même comment les trois autres pouvaient dormir. Il jeta un œil sur leurs formes endormies, allongées non loin de lui : bien qu'immobiles, aucun d'eux ne ronflait et le rythme avec lequel leurs poitrines se soulevaient était trop rapide pour être celui du sommeil. _Braves compagnons ! Ils feront semblant de dormir, mais je les sais aussi tourmentés que moi…_

Tourmenté…le mot était faible. _Traumatisé_ était le meilleur qualificatif pour décrire leur état d'esprit. Assis mollement sur le plancher, Athos se passa la main sur le front en soupirant.

_Non…il y a quelque chose qui cloche…Aramis n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille…mais alors, pourquoi ?Il n'a jamais voulu devenir mousquetaire…pourquoi voudrait-il devenir capitaine ?_

Il se retourna alors qu'il entendit un reniflement. Porthos, lui tournant le dos, s'essuyait les yeux avec le dos de sa main. Athos sentit son cœur s'écrouler en voyant son ami, d'habitude si fort, complètement brisé, laissant libre cour à sa peine.

_Pardieu, Aramis ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Vous devriez avoir honte !_

Cela faisait six ans qu'ils connaissaient leur blond camarade. Ils avaient suivi Aramis depuis ses débuts. Ils le connaissaient par cœur : ils savaient exactement quoi dire pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, quoi faire pour le calmer, ses goûts en matière de gastronomie, l'heure à laquelle il se levait, la longueur de la lame de son épée…tout ! Tous les trois, depuis six ans, ils avaient tout partagé : leurs joies, leurs espoirs, leurs aventures…leurs trois cœurs battaient constamment à l'unisson ; ils auraient chacun donné leur vie pour l'autre. Un pour tous, tous pour un ! On ne les appelait pas « les trois mousquetaires » pour rien ! Leur amitié, complètement fusionnelle, était presque maladive...n'avait-il pas déjà entendu certaines railleries impies à leur endroit?

…Alors pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu frapper le sol de son poing ou de son pied, mais, malgré sa rage, se retint, ne voulant pas éveiller l'attention de ses amis.

Depuis qu'il avait expliqué à d'Artagnan la raison de l'absence d'Aramis, il n'avait osé prononcer son nom, bien qu'il en ait été obsédé. Il aurait du se trouver à leurs côtés. Il aurait du être ici, ce soir même, démêlant avec eux les fils d'un évident complot…

Le germe d'une idée poussa dans son esprit. Et si…et si Aramis avait découvert un indice qu'il n'avait pu révéler devant ces filous ?

_-Aramis ! ? Mais à quoi pensez-vous donc ?_

_-Je ne pense à rien…_

Athos fronça les sourcils. _Si Aramis avait su quelque chose, il n'aurait pu nous le dire dans la salle d'audience, devant le roi. C'est évident._ Et, plus bizarre encore, il y avait ce sourire qu'il avait dédié à Manson en l'aidant à se relever…un sourire qui ne faisait nullement partie de son arsenal : Aramis gardait toutes ses délicatesses pour les gens qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Jamais pour les étrangers.

Le sourire d'Aramis…S'imaginant le doux regard de son ami se lever sur le sien, ses longs cils noirs dévoilant deux saphirs éclatants, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Mais aussitôt, une immense vague de tristesse l'envahit. _Ca ne peut pas se terminer ainsi, morbleu !_ Son regard se reporta sur la forme allongée de Porthos ; Athos avait maintenant, lui aussi, une terrible envie de laisser échapper quelques larmes. Avec une profonde inspiration saccadée, il tenta de refouler sa peine. Il devait se montrer fort. Il était leur aîné, il devait songer au moral de ses amis.

Sa tentative de courage fut vaine. _Non ! Pas Aramis !_ Il essuya sa joue mouillée... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à perdre son ami pour une question d'avancement de carrière ! _Aramis ? Ambitieux ? Allons donc !_

Un profond malaise le submergea ; Et si Aramis avait joué la comédie durant toutes ces années ? Le pouls d'Athos s'accéléra alors que des bribes d'images de son passé refaisaient surface…Elle…

Elle…sa femme…une beauté brune aux yeux d'un vert marin…celle en qui il avait mis tout son amour et sa confiance…elle l'avait trahi. Il la revoyait, tournoyant dans sa robe blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle…son doux sourire rendant sa bouche plus que délicieuse…ses bras blancs s'enroulant autour de son cou alors qu'elle quémandait un baiser… mais ses yeux bleus d'azur le narguaient, alors qu'elle lui murmurait doucement _Je ne pense à rien, Athos…je ne pense à rien !_

Il sursauta violemment. Réalisant lentement que sa vision n'était que le produit de son imagination débridée, il épongea la sueur sur son front._Je deviens fou ! Me voilà qui rêve d'Aramis vêtu des vêtements de mon ancienne épouse !_

Il soupira bruyamment. Il ne dormirait sûrement pas cette nuit…

_-Athos, Porthos, au nom de Sa Majesté le roi, je vous arrête pour conspiration !_

Athos ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu Aramis d'aussi mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, il s'était demandé, quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la mansarde, s'il s'agissait vraiment de lui. La fatigue de la nuit avait-elle eu raison de son entendement ?

Qu'importe. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le visage de ce fourbe, et fut bien aise quand Porthos lui avait dit sa façon de penser ! Conspirer contre le roi ? Fi ! Balivernes ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Comment osait-il les qualifier, eux, de traitres ? Quelle outrecuidance !

Mais…

Mais c'est avec un léger sentiment d'espoir qu'il lui avait bien semblé qu'Aramis ne croyait pas un mot des accusations qu'il portait contre eux, malgré son ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. Seulement cette façon de leur dire _Taisez-vous !_ sonnait faux et forcé. Non…Aramis ne souhaitait leur parler de cette façon. _Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?_ Il aurait tellement voulu se retrouver seul avec lui, lui prendre les mains, plonger ses yeux dans les siens et le supplier de lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie…Athos devait savoir. Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore, perdu entre la surprise et la colère de voir leur camarade apparaître subitement dans le logement, un indice encore plus probant s'offrit à lui.

Après lui avoir expliqué qu'il serait enfermé au Petit Châtelet, Aramis s'était retourné et avait baissé le regard, l'espace d'un très court instant. Un regard résigné, certes, mais qui, à contrecœur, était soumis à une volonté complètement autre que la sienne. _Non…Aramis ne veut pas être ici…il ne veut pas effectuer ces tâches au nom de ces scélérats. Il a une raison pour agir ainsi…Il sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas…mais il ne peut pas nous le dire. Pas maintenant, du moins…_

Était-ce toutefois une raison pour faire fi de leur amitié et de leur serment ?

Ne sachant trop s'il devait faire confiance à Aramis ou le détester, c'est avec une pointe d'humour sarcastique qu'il se rendit volontiers aux mains du nouveau capitaine des mousquetaires…

_-Aramis ?..._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Le cœur d'Athos battait la chamade. La voix d'Aramis était si douce, complètement différente de celle qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt ! _Comme avant…comme toujours !_ Son regard était toujours fermé, mais la voix d'Aramis ne mentait jamais.

_-Vous avez des raisons secrètes pour agir ainsi ?_

Timidement, mais rempli d'espoir, il s'était enfin décidé à poser la question qui, depuis la veille, lui brûlait non seulement les lèvres, mais aussi l'âme toute entière.

Aramis n'avait rien répondu et son visage s'était même durci, semblant vouloir clore la conversation sur ce silence. Mais Athos refusait de capituler…c'était sa dernière chance d'avoir une explication ! Il ne pouvait laisser filer cette occasion. _Je vous en prie ! Répondez-moi, Aramis…si vous nous détestez vraiment, alors j'en ferai mon deuil et je ne vous importunerez plus…_

_-Je suis certain que ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que vous avez accepté le brevet et repoussé notre amitié…_

_-C'est juste._

Athos sentit son cœur bondir à ces simples mots, et lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus d'Aramis s'adoucir, et son visage, se détendre, comme si un poids immense venait de lui être enlevé, il eut peine à s'empêcher d'étreindre son ami. Il aurait voulu crier sa joie, s'envoler vers Porthos, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'Aramis allait revenir !

_-Je l'ai fait afin de découvrir la vérité sur une affaire mon concernant…Quand je serai fixé, je vous le ferai savoir. D'ici là, je vous demanderais le silence._

L'homme avait écouté attentivement chaque mot, chaque syllabe, ne pouvant toutefois quitter des yeux le fin sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de son ami. Le sourire d'Aramis…un sourire qu'Aramis ne dédiait qu'aux personnes _qu'il affectionnait particulièrement_. Un sourire qui avait également été offert à Porthos, à d'Artagnan, et même, étrangement, au capitaine de Tréville.

Bouillant de joie, mais se retenant de le démontrer trop ouvertement, Athos avait simplement offert à son ami ses souhaits de bonne fortune. Il était entré silencieusement dans sa cellule, et s'étant retourné vers Aramis et le geôlier alors que la lourde porte se refermait sur lui, il avait encore aperçu cet éclat de douceur sur la bouche rosée du blond mousquetaire…suivi d'un clin d'œil entendu.

_J'ai compris, Aramis…vous avez la situation bien en main...pardonnez-nous d'avoir douté de votre amitié…je vous fais totalement confiance._

Brisé de fatigue, trop plein d'émotions, Athos se laissa lourdement choir sur le grabat. Maintenant rassuré, il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le gagner. J_e savais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous trahir…il a découvert quelque chose… il lui faut plus de temps …Je ne peux rien faire ici, mais l'amitié d'Aramis vaut toutes les prisons du monde. Oui…je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous trahir…les sourires d'Aramis ne mentent jamais._

OWARI!

_J'ai voulu garder cette fic la plus obscure possible, concernant le sexe d'Aramis. Je voulais mettre l'emphase sur l'amitié, et non sur l'éternelle question "est-ce qu'Aramis est une fille"._


End file.
